


Last Day Alive

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You return to your home town of Shiganshina to take on the beast Titan and in the end are separated from Levi
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Last Day Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites.

Disclaimer: I don’t own attack on Titan otherwise I would have all the merch in the world and would wear ODM gear everywhere. I don’t own you because hey ✨I don’t know you✨ and if I do know you then hi. K enjoy.

Warnings: it’s AoT. Expect blood, swearing, sexual references and violence

Please don’t repost

Levi x reader

Being back in Shiganshina was haunting to say the least. The empty streets, the over grown plants that curls around the decaying and abandoned buildings leaving nothing but a ghost town was chilling. The district you had once called home was nothing but a forgotten waste land void of any memories you had once had there when you were a child. The cobbled roads cracked and brimming with weeds, the shops and church wasted away to nothing with rotten wooden beams ready to fall at a moments notice.

You hadn’t been home in the longest time. Eight years to be exact, when you had visited to see your parents two years before the colossal titan. You could still see your parents house from where you stood on Wall Maria, it was almost identical to every other house around it, but you could always tell which one was the house you had grown up in.

It had been eight years since your last visit.

You had hoped to return to Shiganshina on better terms. Maybe with an engagement ring on your finger or with the news of a grandchild. But they had perished the day Wall Maria was breached, you hadn’t known their fate. They could have been devoured by a Titan or crushed under the rubble that had fallen from the wall, either way they were gone and you couldn’t save them. You had failed them as a scout and daughter, and now it seemed you would die here too.

As you glanced around at your fellow soldiers you could see the hopelessness written across their faces, their eyes dim with the prospect of their inevitable death. Hoods low over their heads to block out the sight of eachother and focus on their own mental well-being or the upcoming battle, no one said anything as they jumped from house to house fifty meters below looking for any sign of the enemy.

There was trouble in the air and you could almost taste it. There hasn’t been any sight of Reiner or Bertholdt or even the beast Titan. That only begged the question: where were they and what were they planning?

“Did you find anything?”

You broke from your thoughts as you turned to face Levi, his face half hidden and shadowed by his cloak hood, his ebony hair falling into his silver eyes and his jaw set into a a straight line. You shook your head releasing a small sigh, you had cleared your entire sector without so much of a whisper of the enemy. You could feel your nerve begin to grow numb and number with each minute that passed, it was eerie with the promise of death, it was only a matter of time before Hell broke loose. It was torture to wait.

“No I didn’t find shit.” you sighed turning your gaze away from him to stare back out at the sea of decaying houses.

“Damn. This isn’t what any of us expected.” Levi growled his fists clenching “it’s too quiet which means they’re planning something dangerous.”

You nodded not really paying attention, your mind too engrossed in your own thoughts. Your memories of your childhood within Wall Maria was like a stain on your mind that you couldn’t quite shake, it made your heart heavy with nostalgia at the reminiscing images of your mother and father and your happy childhood.

Levi watched you from under his cloak hood his steely eyes softening as he watched you. He had been there with you the day Wall Maria was breached, he had been by your side the whole night you had cried into his shoulder when your parents hadn’t been found amongst the refugees. He had held you and whispered words of comfort to you as you lay on top of him in your shared bed, his hands combing through your hair as he waited for you to fall asleep. He had seen how torn apart you had been by the breach five years ago, he knew you had beaten yourself up over it everyday, he couldn’t imagine what emotions were swelling beneath your surface at the sight of your abandoned and lifeless home.

“I can see my house from here.” you whispered, Levi stared at you for a second letting his gaze follow yours to spot a cluster of houses.

He could make out a small structure by the side of the ferry canal, it’s blackened roof sunken and destroyed with rotting beams leaking out from under the roof tiles. The once white plaster walls having been stripped and torn away to reveal the interior where he could make out scattered furniture, a turned over table and chairs and some other things that had been left undisturbed for five years.

“I wanted to bring you home to meet my parents at some point.” you say, your eyes still traced on the home of your childhood.

“I’m not exactly the type you bring home to meet parents.” Levi said dryly and you released a weak chuckle glancing over at him as he stepped closer so you stood shoulder to shoulder, his fingers brushing over the back of your hand.

“No. My parents would have loved you Levi.” you breath your vision blurring with hot tears, the breath hitching in your throat as it grew slightly dry “you should have seen my mother when I told her I had a boyfriend. I had never seen her so proud of me.”

Levi stared at the side of your face for a moment before glancing down at his feet, a faint smile tracing his lips as he huffed in amusement, his fingers looping around your hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I would have liked to have met them.” he said quietly “I bet they were amazing people.”

“They were the best.” you whisper, tears blurring in your vision “you know my mother had a hunch I was dating you. When I told her I was involved with someone from the Corps, she asked straight away if it was you.”

You hum in laughter giving him a weak smile through your watering eyes, you notice that there’s a faint smile on his lips. You could recall the last visit to your parents all those years ago, you had been with Levi only for a few months and your mother had asked if there had been any men you had had your eye on. When you had said yes she had jumped straight to Levi, gushing over how fabulous it would be to have humanities strongest in the family. You had been embarrassed at the comment and had kept it a secret from her, you were beginning to wish you hadn’t.

“Your mother knew her daughter has good taste.” Levi said in a gentle teasing manner.

You nodded, exhaling in pitiful laughter as a single tear slid down your cheek soon followed by another and another. You didn’t protest as Levi pulled on your hand gently to turn you to face him, he reached his other hand up to press into your cheek wiping the tears away noticing how you seem to muzzle into his calloused fingers. A flurry of warmth flooding through him at your actions as you press a delicate kiss to the palm of his hand, your eyes closed as you allow him to keep his hand pressed against your pretty face. You miss the affectionate look he gives you, his usual scowl replaced with heartfelt doting, your bodies presssd close together at the intimate action as he runs his thumb over your cheek.

For a second the world seems to fall away. It’s just you and him, the dangers the future held melting to the back of your mind. If this was your last moment together, you wouldn’t complain.

Your ambience was soon interrupted however when a scarlet streak of smoke pierced through the sky causing Levi to withdraw himself from you and turn to face where the smoke flare had come from. You could make out a huddle of people stood on the opposite sides of the wall where the smoke flare had been launched, had they found something?

Your heart hammered slightly in your chest as you and Levi shot your grapples into to side of the wall you were stood on and swung from the platform you were on.

The wind whistled through your hair as the leather ODM straps pulled against your body as you were suspended tens of meters above the district below. Your stomach flipping slightly as the feeling of rapidly soaring through the air filled your body with adrenaline, you would never get over the rush that ODM had gave you. It was freeing.

Levi dropped slightly behind you to watch your back in case anything should happen, his keen eyes scanning the area for any signs of potential threat as he twisted through the air, his cakes snapping back and forth through the air as he swung from wall to wall.

You pulled your body upwards, your gas hissing loudly to push you skyward to land on top of the wall again your feet landing firmly, your grapples making a metallic grinding sound as they were pulled back into their holds by your waist. Levi landed beside you, his own grapples sliding back into their holds the group of scouts turning to face you and the captain, moving aside to let you both through to get to Erwin and Armin who stood in the middle of the lister of emerald cloaks.

“Erwin did you find them?” Levi asked stopping in front of the tall blonde.

“Not yet, but Artlet here has a theory.” Erwin said gesturing to the smal boy beside him, his huge blue eyes quivering slightly with supresssd fear as his superiors stated at him.

“Is he going to tell us or his just going to stare at us?” Levi asked and you elbowed him in the side as the boy gathered his nerves.

We should check the walls sir.” Armin said swallowing slightly as Levi gave him a curious look “I believe that Reiner and Bertholdt are inside.”

You felt your heart stop. So they were here after all.

If they were inside the walls they were most likely in a position where they could see everything, they must have seen Eren ceil the wall. If they hadn’t tried to stop him, what were they planning? You turned your gaze to Levi who, although looked as calm as usual, had visibly stiffened; his eyes slightly widened.

“You mean they’re underneath us?” you asked your voice cracking slightly in fear, Armin nodded.

“Alright!” Erwin yelled drawing the attention of everyone around “check every area of this wall, find any crevices or any thing unusual. It could be hiding the enemy.”

“Sir.” the soldiers chorused taking off along the walls to find an area to abseil down.

You watched at the scout members hooked their ODM drills into the stone below them before slowly dropping and were suspended against the wall, their blades drawn to tap on the surface of the wall, their blades giving out a soft metallic tap each time one was struck on the stone. Every time they tapped they moved down a few inches when nothing was found.

You watched them carefully, your fingers drawn over the hilt of your own blade should anything happen, ready to defend your friends.

You noticed that were a few areas not being checked. That was dangerous, this wall was enormous there weren’t enough scouts to scale the entire thing.

“I’m going to help.” you decided turning on your heal and heading towards a vacant spot.

“Oi.” Levi called after you.

Sighing, you turned to face him getting ready to retaliate should he try to prevent you from helping.

“Be careful.” he said and you nodded giving him a small smile which he returned before you walked over to where the vacant spot was beside Armin.

Levi watched you leave, trying to shake the anxiousness that was clawing at his inner mind. He cared too much about you, he knew that more then anyone and if it were up to him you would have stayed behind at Wall Rose; but he didn’t dictate your life. He loved you but he wasn’t going to stop you from doing your job, even if he felt a gut wrenching fear every time he saw you almost get killed, to see you perform daring stunt when out in expeditions would always scare him shitless. At the end of the day you were still a scout and you would sacrifice until your heart stopped, he would just try to help prevent that as much a he could.

You released a shaky breath as you launched your ODM grapple drills into the top of the wall, the cement cracking upon their entry, the straps of your harness tightening around your waist as it secured you into position. Slowly you leaned backwards your body tense as you carefully lowered yourself down the wall, your cable squeaking with each movement as you were suspended forty eight meters above the ground below.

You were used to extreme heights, you lived for the thrill of being launched through the air at high speeds. But you weren’t so used to slowly abseiling down fifty meter walls, your heart lurched in your chest slightly as your fingers looped around the hilts of your blades and raised the weapons to the wall gently tapping them against the area around you looking for any signs of the enemy.

Your blades rattled against the hard wall as you continued to test the hollowness of Wall Maria. With each segment cleared you lowered yourself down, your stomach flipping with each jolt, your ODM straps straining against your thin body causing your skin to protest in pain as it was pulled by the leather.

You glanced across to see Armin and the others still inspecting the wall, the sound of metal echoing throughout the district. You sighed as you continued moved down the surface of the wall, your feet pressed against it and your body growing more relaxed into the harness as you continued to tap your blades against it.

Tap.

Solid.

Tap.

Solid.

Tap

Solid.

Tap.

Hang on.

Your brow furrowed as your left blade made contact with the wall, striking against it and instead of feeling the solid stone like the other times it felt softer. In stead the metal didn’t clang like it usually did when striking a solid surface. Rather, it seemed to come out as a dull clang on the area it had tapped against, it was unstable almost as if it could fall away easily.

Your eyes widened as you struck it again just to make sure, raising your blade again and brining it down gently against the brick.

Tap tap.

Yep, it was definitely hollow. Which meant there was probably something or someone behind it.

Heart hammering in your chest you reached for the smoke gun on your hip that every one had been given, you raised it to the sky squeezing your eyes shut and pulling the trigger, a loud bang echoing into the sky as a trail of green smoke was launched into the air.

“(Y/n)!”

You looked up as you heard Levi’s voice from the top of the wall, his, Mikasa’s and Eden’s faces appearing over the edge of the wall to stare down at you. The brief panic in Levi’s eyes not going unnoticed by you as he looked down at you meters above you.

“I think I found something!” you yell back drawing your gaze to the wall where you had discovered the hollow area, and upon closer inspection you could see tiny holes had been carved into the stone, each hole big enough for an eye to look through.

Carefully you pulled your face closer to one of the holes, as you peered into the structure you noticed something moving in it’s depths. A small gasp escaping your lips as an icy blue iris made contact with your own through the wall.

Suddenly the hollow part of the wall began to shake, the section you had tapped on being pulled to the side and dropped to the ground leaving a gaping hole in the wall. You felt your heart scream in your chest as your eyes locked with the hard gaze of Reiner, the boys teeth gritted in his mouth his face scrunched up in anger at having been discovered. His body tense as he leaned out of the space in the side of the wall his hand tightly clenching his blades.

“It’s Reiner!” you cried out stealing a quick glance to where Levi and the others stood.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw something flash in the blond’s eyes and in an instant he made a move towards you, his blades flashing in the sunlight as he jabbed them in your direction. Your body, without being told, jerked violently to right to avoid his gleaming blade leaving you to swing abruptly to the right to avoid being impaled.

As you moved you felt the edge of his blade pierce through you side, though your white undershirt and sinking into your flesh.

You released a pained gasp as the searing fiery sting tore through your nerves, your shirt quickly growing damp with scarlet blood, a hot throb pulsing where the weapon had cut your hip.

It wasn’t fatally deep, but it would definitely leave a scar.

Reiner growled at his failure to kill you, he stepped further out of the wall as you swung back to where he was, his blades draw. for a second attempt one of them laced in your blood. He wouldn’t miss this time, you could see it in his eyes.

As your grapple cables swung you back to where he was you drew your own blade preparing for a fight, your injured side screaming in protest as you raised your heavy weapon to fend for your life.

You kept your eyes steady as you honed in on your target, Reiner’s handsome face twisted into a hideous sneer as you mustered all your remaining strength to fight him off.

Levi’s blade made contact with the boy’s throat before you even got a chance.

Scarlett blood drops flying through the air and staining your face and cloak as the sharp metal pierced through the side of Reiner’s broad neck, the blond released a pained grunt as Levi pushed his blade further and further into the boys jugular, the blade going in one end and visibly coming out the other.

You watched in shock as Reiner’s form fell towards the ground below, Levi following seconds behind in an emerald blurr, his cloak flying behind him as a trail of blood chases after them, your boyfriend’s hand still holding the hilt of the weapon that stuck through Reiner’s neck as they plummeted towards the ground.

“Levi!” you yelled after him, watching in panic as you watched the man you loved hurtle towards the ground.

Levi growled to himself as his body careened towards the ground below, the wind howling through his ears and through his hair as he pushed his blade further into Reiner’s neck. The young mans blood staining Levi’s face and eyes as he drew his other blade and ready to strike again and plunged it into the chest of the enemy. Reiner’s ribs cracked violently at the entrance of Levi’s other weapon, more blood flying from the gaping wound as Levi Josh’s against the weapon harder.

Levi hadn’t known what had come over him, maybe it was rage at seeing Reiner try to attack you, maybe it was the feeling of betrayal that the blond had caused so many of his comrades or maybe it was the urge to end this fight here and now. Whatever the reason, Levi had jumped from the top of the wall and the next thing he knew his blade had pierced Reiners throat and he was hurtling towards the ground.

He could kill him. Here and now he could kill the armoured Titan and save so many of his soldiers lives.

But the ground was too close now to do anything else to the enemy, Levi grunted as he launched his ODM grapples into the wall, his body ejecting forcefully upwards as he let the blades fall from their hilts, his gas chambers hissing as he was pulled back up the wall.

“Levi.” you gasped as he came closer to you.

He landed roughly beside you with a grunt, panting as he tried to regain his breath. His silver eyes outlined by thick blood that ran off his face and dropped onto his uniform.

“Dammit.” he growled to himself “I thought I’d killed him.”

“He’s still alive?” you ask glancing down to see Reiner make contact with the ground, his body bouncing along the dirt before rolling to a stop, his back arching as he writhed in agony below.

“Shit. How’s your side?” Levi asked his eyes connecting to the blood still seeking through your shirt, you glanced down and cover it with your cloak.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me.”

“It’s my job to worry about you. Don’t let that get dirty, we can clean it later.” he says “are you going to be alright fighting?”

“I’ll be fine it’s a scratch.”

Levi opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as a deafening roar wracked through the air followed by a blinding explosion of bright yellow light, the sound of thunder cracking through the air.

You squeezed your eyes shut, blinded by the waves of light and deafened by the monstrous noises. You jumped slightly when you felt Levi’s body jump over your own, his left hand placed by your head against the wall, his arm shielding your face. His other arm wrapped tightly around your slim torso, pressing your back into his toned abdomen, his nose tickling your neck as he pressed his face into your shoulder to protect his eyes. His cape whipped around your body as he remained your shield, protectively keeping his body over yours and holding your close to him as he grit his teeth as the explosion pulsated against his body.

You whimper in slight pain as your cape flaps around the gash in your side,your hair being violently pulled by the winds of the explosion and you feel Levi hold you tighter into him, his legs supporting you from under neath as the enormous bang rings in your ears.

And then, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

You peeled your eyes open, you heart hammering in your chest. You felt Levi pull away from you slightly, his face breaking away from your neck to stare down at the ground below, his right arm still securely around your body as he held you into him.

You stole a glance to where your protector was looking and felt your heart squirm with anxiety at the sight of the armoured Titan below.

“God.” you breathed as you stared down at the beast below.

It lay on its back, it’s yellowish plates of armour hissing with steam, the bright red muscle underneath the cracks in the armour pulsing slightly still bursting with energy, it’s closed eyes peeling open to reveal their glowing pupil less whites.

Your body grew cold.

“(Y/n), un hook your grapples.” Levi whispered into your ear, you felt his left arm join his right in wrapping around your body.

“What why?” you asked.

“Just do it.”

You nodded, your fingers squeezing on the trigger if the hilt of your blades, you heard your grapple drills unhook from the wall soon to be followed by the metal cables hissing as they whipped back into their holsters. Your harness instantly loosened around your body and all your weight was put onto Levi as he hooked one arm under your legs and the other behind your back, holding you safely into his chest bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck instinctively.

“Hold on tight ok. Don’t let go of me for a second.” he ordered and you nodded.

He lightly placed his lips to your forehead in a gentle butterfly kiss, before his ODM cables pulled against his body and sent you and him flying to the top of the wall.

You buried your face into his shirt wrapping you arms tighter around his neck as the wind howled through your hair, his grip tightening around you promising not to let go.

You felt his body jolt slightly as he landed onto of the wall, he kept you in his arms as you peaked out from having buried your face into his firm chest.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly and you nodded as he let your legs gently fall to the ground keeping one arm around your back.

“What the hell was that captain?” a soldier yelled.

“The armoured Titan. He’s here.” Levi responded the scouts faces all dropping in anxiety and fear at the mention of the formidable foe.

“Where’s Erwin?” you asked.

“Over here.”

You and Levi both turned to see the commander surrounded by most of the scouts as he made his way towards you. His sapphire eyes narrowed into a determined glare under his bushy eyebrows as he stands before you. You glanced down at his missing arm, you couldn’t even begin to imagine the agony he must be in to watch his subordinates risk their lives while he stood on the sidelines.

“Erwin what’s the plan?” you ask breaking your chain of thought to stare expecting your at your superior.

He seemed to be thinking, his mind racing over what he could possibly do. But his concentration was disrupted as the wall began to shake, you wobbled slightly and Levi placed a hand to stabilise you as the ground beneath you continued to quake uncontrollably.

“What the hell is that!?” you bark at a young scout member, her face pale and her huge brown eyes wide with terror.

“I-it’s the armoured Titan.” she squeaked pointing over the side of the wall.

You gave Levi a worried look as you stepped towards the edge of the wall, trying not to collapse from the crippling pain in your side as you peered over the walls edge.

Sure enough the armoured Titan was up, but that wasn’t the problem. The real issues was that where it had fingers now resided sharp knife like claws made out of hardened Titan skin glinting blue in the sunlight if to taunt you. You watched in terror as the Titan made it the foot of Maria and reached a hand upwards, his hardened finger tips easily breaking through the wall and holding his hand there. You felt the air leave your lungs.

“Shit!” you yelled looking back over to where Levi and the others stood “he’s climbing the wall!”

“You mean he’s…”

“He’s coming for us!”

“All troops avoid clashing with the armoured Titan!” Erwin yelled “stay away from him!”

“Roger!” they chorused

The scouts are quiet for a moment all eyes on Erwin as you rejoin Levi and your squad waiting for orders.

This wasn’t looking good. You were sitting ducks just waiting to be slaughtered, but you looked up at Erwin patiently waiting for his orders, he had lead you and your friends out of many precarious situations before. He would do the same again.

You bit your lip casting your eyes on the ebony haired man beside you, Levi didn’t look at you but he seemed to sense your anxiety as his hand gently brushed against your own, your fingers interlocking giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

It wouldn’t have done anything though. Your nerves are away at you in fear for your friends lives.

“Levi what do we do?” you whisper to him the wall still shaking as the armoured Titan continued to claw its way up the wall.

“

Far in the distance a brilliant chain of explosions were set off, the familiar sound of crackling thunder and gold lighting whipping the air as the sound of multiple titan transformations occurred. Your eyes widened as you turned your gaze to were the blinding yellow lights had come from, your heart hammering in your chest and your eyes widening in horror at what you saw before you: Titans.

And a lot of them.

There must have been about thirty maybe forty or so titans stood surrounding the trost district on the other side of Shiganshina, in the middle of them stood the beast Titan.

It’s hideous body looming like a pillar of death before where your soldiers stood, it’s yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight a set of jagged teeth sticking out under a sadistic grin. Beside it stood a peculiar Titan on all fours with some sort of saddle on its back, but you were too horror struck by the appearance of the beast Titan to pay much attention to it.

So this was it.

The show down between man vs Titan. It ended here.

As you looked around you could see the panic on everyone’s faces, the distress at being cornered like feral rats ready for extermination as they all stood, staring out into their fate.

“The quadruple Titan has luggage in the saddle on its back.” Erwin said drawing your attention to him “he was one of the ones that didn’t transform. In that case is he the enemies scout?”

“He must have seen where we were at all times. He must have reported back to Reiner which means that quadruple Titan is an intelligent one. Which makes him all the more dangerous.” you say drawing the attention onto you, you could feel Levi from beside you clench his hand tighter around your own “there could be others like him too.”

Levi clenched his jaw.

He should have known better. Now you and his soldiers were stuck out here and the chances grew slimmer and slimmer with each moment that passed. He knew he could easily take down any Titan he came across but he feared that you an his comrades would suffer a terrible fate. He would fight his hardest to make sure that didn’t happen.

The wall shook violently again and you heard shouts that the armoured Titan was coming closer.

“Sir the armoured Titan is getting too close!” Armin yelled in a panicked voice.

To make matters worse the beast Titan released a deafening roar that sent shock waves to where you and your scouts stood. You pulled your hands out of Levi’s to block you face as ferocious winds were sent your way, your eyes tearing up slightly from the constant throbbing in your side only increased by the fingers of the sound waves.

You were one of the first ones to recover from the deafening scream of the beast Titan. Your body shaken but not broken you glanced down to see that the the smallest of the Titans, roughly two to three meters in height, making a mad dash towards were the horses were tied up. The larger Titans about twenty meters each in height, stood still in their positions acting like a makeshift wall, the ugly beast Titan still in its central positions.

You already knew what they were planning before anyone else.

“Their going for the horses!” you yell.

“That’s our only escape option, we’ll be trapped.” Levi said from beside you.

Erwin remained quiet, his thoughts swarming into his head. If the horses were gone then they would be stranded on the wall, it wouldn’t how long they sat atop the wall the beast Titan would wait until Eren was weak enough to take with out a fight. His main worry was that Reiner and Bertholdt slaughtered the horses unchecked, they would be impossible to take down.

“Are you going to say anything?” Levi drawled from beside your commander “I could’ve had breakfast in the wait.”

“Dirk squad, Marlene squad protect the horses at the base with Klaus Squad!” Erwin yelled.

“Sir!” they chorused.

You watched as the called upon squads sprinted to the side of the wall launching their gear into the wall and dropping to the ground were the horses were waiting, the men and woman perched on the roof tops their blades drawn, waiting for the herd of titans to make their approach.

“Levi squad, Hange squad I want you to take on the armoured Titan, take Eren and lead him to the other side of Shiganshina away from this side of Wall Maria.” Erwin commanded his gaze landing on Eren who nodded before taking off with the others.

Levi stared at you for a moment gesturing with his head that you should follow and you nodded taking off after the others your blades drawn as Levi followed close behind getting ready to follow you into battle, ready to protect you at any and all costs.

“Levi!”

You felt your body slow to a halt at Erwin’s shout, the captain stopped too a few paces behind you, his eyes met yours and for an instant you could almost see some sort of frustration imbedded within his silvery rises before he turned to face his friend.

“Levi I know you aren’t going to like this but I need you to take a small squad and try to get closer to the beast Titan. I need (y/n) to lead your squad whilst you’re taking out the enemy. You’re the only soldier I know who can land a fatal blow.” Erwin said giving you an almost apologetic look.

You had known something like this would have happened. In all truth you had hoped that you and Levi could stay together and fight, your dynamic in the field was almost legendary but Erwin was right, Levi was more valuable then any two soldiers combined. He needed to be the big guns and take out the beast Titan.

No matter how concerned you were for your lovers safety you knew this was the best course of action.

Levi stared at you, from under the hood of his cloak. He knew what Erwin said was right. But the part of him, the part he had concealed away for so long was beginning to resurface. The part that told him to disobey orders and risk lives just to protect his family, to look out for you. You were fully capable and he knew that but if you should die, if he should die, it would be alone. Without the other.

You didn’t say anything, you didn’t know what you could say that wouldn’t make you look pathetically weak. Instead you nodded giving Levi a reassuring smile and turn back to the edge of the wall getting ready to jump off it and chase after where Eren and the others were.

However you were stopped once again when you felt a a hand close around your wrist. You yelled slightly as you were pulled backwards turning around to face your “attacker”. Before you could say anything you felt a familiar pair of lips crash against your own, your body growing weak as Levi pulled you into his muscular chest, his strong arms wrapping around your body as his lips melted into your own. You felt your eyes close in pleasure savouring the flavour of lemon and mint on his breath, you let your fingers slide up over his chest to clutch his broad shoulders, your grip tight on the fabric of his cloak as he gently pulled out from the kiss; resting his forehead against your own, his ebony hair brushing against your skin and his soft breaths falling lightly against your cheeks.

“Don’t die. Ok brat?” he said quietly, his hands perched on your waist carful not to touch your wound“other wise I’ll kill you.”

You hummed in laughter, a small smile spreading over your face as you nodded gently.

“Just do me a favour too.” you whisper letting your hands run over his shoulders and over his arms from under his cloak, the breath hitching in his throat as he savoured the feeling of your elegant fingers running over him “stay alive. Whatever happens don’t stop, save us Levi.”

He’s silent for a moment as he pulls his forehead away from yours to stare you dead in the eye, a faint smile on his lips as he reaches a hand up from your waist to brush against your cheek and through your hair pulling loose strands behind your ear.

“I’ll always save you.” he says gently.

“I know.” you reply burying your face into his neck reaching up to run your finger through his spiked undercut.

“Come back to me.” he mutters softly and you nod pulling your face out of his neck.

With one more look of utter affection, he leaned in to press a soft kiss against your cheek before pulling away from you and making a move for the other side of the wall, yelling to his men to follow behind.

You watched as he disappeared over the other side of the wall, your heart going with him as you yourself turned away making a sprint towards the wall and jumping.

Your stomach flipping in excitement as the wind rushes over your body, your cape flying out behind you and your hair whipping around your face as you fell towards the ruins below.

Your fingers squeezed against the triggers and released your ODM cables, the metal whizzing through the air as they attached to a church steeple and launched you back into the air your blades flashing dangerously in the sunlight as you flew through the remains of your home. Your parents’ house watching from the sideline, the echoes of your childhood still ringing clearly through the streets.

You couldn’t save your parents. So you would help save humanity instead, help protect your friends and above all Levi.


End file.
